


Accidental Summons

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: In a brief moment of weakness, you summon the angel to the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Accidental Summons

Dean was sitting at the table with a large slice of cherry pie topped with a generous serving of whipped cream. There was a chair opposite him, slightly askew – which you assumed to belong to Sam. There were several books splayed out on the table and, in the middle of the mess, sat Sam’s laptop.

Dean looked up from his pie and swallowed the sweet pastry when he saw you walk in, wrapped in your blanket like a burrito.

“Sam broke the heating system.” He explained. There was a loud clang and the sound of the tall moose hitting his head on something hard.

“Damn it!” Sam’s voice echoed from the electrical grid room. You wanted to laugh but your chattering teeth prevented you from doing so.

 _How on Earth was Dean sitting so calmly and eating pie in this temperature?_  


As it turned out, the hunter had strapped a few hot water bottles to his body to keep him warm. You would have done the same, had Dean not taken your bottles too. Sucking in the cold air, you took a seat in Sam’s chair and curled up. Cold were your thoughts of late.

“I’m here.” A voice said from directly behind you.

While you were too cold to move, Dean’s head shot up quickly and his shoulders tensed until he recognised who the voice belonged to.

“Cas? What brings you here? I thought you were busy with the God-Squad.” Dean said. Castiel looked at his friend and took a step forward.

“I was but I picked up on a very strong sense of longing from here.”

“That wasn’t me.” Dean told the angel with a shrug.

He then cupped his hands around his mouth to act as a megaphone and shouted into it, “Hey, Sammy! Did you pray for Cas?”

“What?! No!” Sam answered loudly. Dean turned back around and looked at Castiel who was squinting.

“Not us, man.”

Castiel looked from Dean to the blanket-wrapped human in the chair before him and tilted his head. Dean also did the math and smirked at you.

“(Y/n), were you…” he cleared his throat, “Uh – longing for Cas?”

You shivered, heat creeping into your face, “It’s cold as Hell, what was I supposed to do?”

Castiel threw you a gentle look of genuine confusion while Dean chuckled as he brought another spoonful of pie to his mouth.

“You’re doing a great job at hiding your feelings.” He said sarcastically. Your face began to heat up and you glared at the man opposite. Just as you armed yourself with a witty retort, a warm soft fabric settled itself over your shoulders.

“Angels don’t get cold.” Castiel smiled.


End file.
